onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 547
Chapter 547 is called "Escaping the Island". Summary Level 1, Crimson Hell Magellan closes on the small force holding out against him, stating that his poison was called "kinjite". Luffy attempts to fight Magellan even more, but Magellan simply shrugs a Gomu Gomu no Stamp off. The poison crawls up Luffy's wax leg armour, at which Mr. 3 uses Doru Doru Cancel. Magellan proceeds and uses Venom Demon: Hell's Judgement, forming a gigantic skull being made out of poison. As a prisoner gets covered by poison, he asks another prisoner to take him with him, only to be refused. Mr. 3 and Luffy flee as the Skull being continues to approach, unable to be stopped. Impel Down, Main Entrance Mr. 2 wonders about the safety of Luffy and the others and asks for progress on capturing a battleship. Someone replies with that they could hear cannons firing but had no idea what happens beyond the mist. Mr. 2 grows worrisome as there is a distance between the warships and Impel Down and that they wouldn't be able to hold off Magellan for so long. Aboard a Marine Warship Marines continue to attempt to throw Crocodile and Mr. 1 into the water but is stopped by the two former Baroque Works agents. Crocodile uses what appears to be Desert Sabre and takes down Marines. The Marines are shocked at the fact that Mr. 1 could make his body into swords. Mr. 1 turns his legs into blades and spins them around wildly, causing a blade tornado. A Marine recognizes Mr. 1 as Das Bones, the famous assassin from the West Blue. Other warships begin to fire upon the warship being captured but is stopped by Jinbei's water spouts. Water cascades onto the decks and dampens all gunpowder. Impel Down, Main Entrance Luffy and Mr. 3 begin to call out for Crocodile and Jinbei but is greeted by Mr. 2. However, Magellan's Venom Demon continues to follow them, cornering them. Suddenly something huge comes out of the ground and is revealed to be Iva with a gigantic face and using Hell Wink. Iva mumbles that he made it in time and passes out after being hit on the head. To Mr. 2's delight, under Iva's arm is Inazuma, who looks melted. Magellan is also surprised as he defeated them in earlier circumstances. Jinbei makes contact with Luffy, stating the distance between them and Impel Down. Jinbei tells Luffy to jump into the water as soon as he reaches it, which angers many people as they are in the Calm Belt. Mr. 3 states that Jinbei couldn't be trusted as he is the puppet of the government. However, Luffy says that he could trust Jinbei as he is a friend of Ace's. As Magellan and his Venom Demon surges forward, Luffy activates Gear Third. In the midst of that, Mr. 3 creates a gigantic wax wall with spikes on one side. Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Giganto Stamp and pushes the wax wall into the Venom Demon, pushing it momentarily back. However the poison begins to eat through the wall. Luffy urges Iva to wake up and tells everyone to grab onto the Iva's face. Determined, Magellan states that their plan would not work and that they would not escape. However, Iva uses his hell wink and flies in to the ocean, holding everyone on him. Near the warships, Marines begin to notice that creatures had started to emerge from the oceans. Jinbei appears calm and says to apparently no one "I apologize for calling you to such dangerous waters". Iva lands on something, which is revealed to be a school of Whale Sharks, called by Jinbei. Jinbei asks the whale sharks to bring Luffy and companions to the warship. Luffy comments on Jinbei, saying that he was awseome. Chapter Notes *Magellan's poison is revealed to be "kinjite". *The cover art shows the group leading the escape of Impel Down (Jinbei, Iva, Mr. 2, Mr. 1, Mr. 3, Buggy, Inazuma, Crocodile and Luffy) in a samurai theme. *Doru Doru no Mi has limits in stopping Doku Doku no Mi in battle. *Luffy along with the remaining prisoners escape Impel Down. Characters References Site Navigation 547